Loudspeaker manufacturers limit the voltage to their products to prevent damage (often additionally specifying a particular acoustic implementation). Such voltage limits are provided in order to limit the diaphragm excursion and the voice coil temperature of a loudspeaker. Products which use loudspeakers (for example mobile phones, smartphones and the like) generally do not “know” the excursion, or the temperature but rather, only the applied voltage. However, neither the excursion nor the temperature has simple relationships to the voltage so there are significant guard bands built in for tolerances. These tolerances exist for the parameters of the loudspeaker (e.g. sensitivity), its acoustic implementation (e.g. leaks in the back cavity) and its ambient temperature among other factors.